deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Slasher
Slashers are the most common form of Necromorphs encountered in the Dead Space universe. While relatively weak when alone, and possessing slow reflexes, Slashers can pose a serious threat when in groups. Overview The Slasher is created from a single human host, the Slasher is one of the more common Necromorphs encountered in a typical outbreak. The Slasher is named for its specialized arms, which sport sharp blade-like protrusions of bone. These arms are sometimes created by altering the host's original arms, while in others the slashing arms are entirely new appendages sprouting from the shoulder blades. In addition to their bladed appendages, Slashers also sport a lower set of arms. In all but one variant, these atrophied limbs sprout out from the abdomen. In certain cases these appear to be the host's original arms clapped down to the sides of the body, while in others the arms are spindly, vestigial limbs that poke out from the exposed abdominal cavity. These limbs are used in maintaining stability, allowing the Slasher to attack its victims with its claws without falling over when the lower limbs are lost. These limbs are weak, but in some cases are used to hold down struggling victims. In Dead Space 3, mummified Slashers have multiple abdominal limbs as seen in the CMS Roanoke in orbit over Tau Volantis. It's currently unknown what the extra limbs would serve in action. The bones of the feet are fused and lengthened while the heel bone is extended almost parallel to the angle of the sole, forming a sharp peg that aids in balance. While this modified foot may aid the creature in rapidly crawling through vents and running, it results in an unstable gait while walking, and as such Slashers have difficulty holding their balance without constantly moving their slashing limbs as counter-weights. Variants Enhanced Slasher Distinguished by their mottled black tissue, glowing eyes, and the presence of maggots infesting their bodies, Enhanced Slashers are the product of Necromorph infection and transformation of highly necrotic (decayed) corpses. These Necromorphs are far more resilient to damage than their non-enhanced counterparts and are likewise much stronger and ferocious in combat. Unlike regular Slashers, Enhanced Slashers have a uniform look, with virtually all the individual features of their hosts absent following infection and their sole remaining clothing being tattered remains of their pants. In Dead Space, Enhanced Slashers had seemingly emaciated-looking bladed appendages while possessing still-sturdy legs. In Dead Space 2 however, Enhanced Slashers appear to have more bulky limbs overall, the arms included, and they appeared as such in all subsequent appearances. Enhanced Slashers are first encountered by Isaac at the end of Chapter 2 of Dead Space, where Isaac witnesses the deceased form of Captain Benjamin Matthius being transformed into an Enhanced Slasher by an Infector. They continue to be encountered from there on during the course of Dead Space, being the most common "Enhanced" Necromorph encountered; they similarly appear in Dead Space 2, Dead Space 2: Severed, Dead Space 3, Dead Space: Extraction, and Dead Space (mobile). Female Slasher Appearing in Dead Space, Dead Space: Extraction and Dead Space 2, Female Slashers are recognizable by their (relatively) feminine forms and the complete absence of the abdominal limbs present in the standard variety; in addition, unlike other Slashers whose bladed appendages can either be formed from their host's original arms (with the abdominal limbs sprouting directly from the stomach) or new growths from their shoulders (with the original arms being fused in such a way to become the aforementioned abdominal limbs), Female Slashers' blades always sprout from the host's original arms. It is also important to note that, while they are termed "Female" Slashers and are always the product of a female host (hence their appellation), they do not encompass all Slashers resulting from a female host; female hosts can be turned into regular and Enhanced Slashers, making the term Female Slasher simply used to define a subtype of Slasher rather than a gender (which would not even apply to the recombinant Necromorphs). In Dead Space, Female Slashers are weaker than their standard counterparts, lacking the same degree of physical strength and endurance. However, Female Slashers also have a capability unique among Slashers, that being to "spit" a globule of corrosive chemicals at foes from range; while this attack is not overly damaging, it does stagger those struck by the projectile. While the Female Slashers seem to favour this ranged attack over charging at distant foes like regular Slashers, it is important to note they are still quite capable and quick to engage in melee combat should an opponent come too close or to attempt a sneak attack if they have gone unnoticed. In Dead Space: Extraction, Female Slashers, while mostly the same as those encountered in Dead Space, differ in several key areas. Most notable among these differences is that Female Slashers in Extraction will never engage in melee combat, instead opting to solely utilize their ranged attack. In addition, the Female Slashers encountered in Extraction do not spit the same corrosive projectiles, instead vomiting forth explosive masses similar in appearance to the pods launched by Brutes; these pods are more damaging relative to the corrosive spit, but are also of much lower velocity, making it possible to utilize Kinesis to catch and redirect the projectile at enemies (whereas the corrosive spit could not be manipulated by Kinesis). Female Slashers also appear in Dead Space 2 where they act like regular Slashers, only having the ability to use their long claws to slash. Their ability to spit has been removed and given to the Spitters. These female Slashers are mostly created from the bodies of female civilians. Zealot Slasher Appearing only in the Church of Unitology in Dead Space 2, Zealot Slashers are forms of standard Slashers made from the bodies of Unitologist Monks. The only distinction between Zealot Slashers and their standard counterparts is their appearance, which is considerably less modified than other forms. The monk's robe is almost entirely intact, with only a few rips along the legs. If not decapitated, the deceased monk's hood is still on its head, shadowing its face. The monk's arms are frozen (likely by rigor mortis) in a prayer gesture; they do not move and cannot be dismembered. The Slasher's blades always sprout from the back. They are first encountered in Chapter 4 and are never seen again after Chapter 5 of Dead Space 2. Armored Slashers These slashers are created from the corpses of either soldiers, miners or engineers wearing armored RIGs. They appear quite skeletal in appearance with their muscles, skin, and organs missing from their torsos. Only their lower bodies have these missing properties, plus the armored leggings and boots of the corpse's RIGs. This makes them difficult to kill, as their legs cannot be dismembered. The only way to kill them is by dismembering their head and their arms. Mummyfied Slasher Mummyfied Slashers are the new Slasher variants in Dead Space 3. They have been created from the dead, mummyfied corpses of the old, Sovereing Colonies crew. There are fiew types of these mummyfied monstrosities. Combat strategy ''Dead Space'', Dead Space 2 and Dead Space 3 *A Slasher dies immediately after losing both arms. *When a leg is severed, a Slasher's mobility is severely hindered, and it becomes a much more vulnerable target. It must raise and stabilize its arms in order to start moving again. If both legs are severed, the Slasher can be killed by dismembering one of its arms, or with one shot to the body. *Usually the most effective way to kill a slasher is to dismember one of its legs, and then one of its arms. It's very rare for a slasher to survive losing a leg and an arm. *The strategy above does also apply to Enhanced Slashers, however they take much more damage, so when the legs are severed, the best spot to shoot is between the shoulder and the neck. *Shooting at the legs won't work on Slashers that have armor on their legs. *Slashers will often break into sprints once they have a clear line of space between them an the player. This is usually signalled by the slasher angrily yelling as it charges forward. Stasis is heavily recommended when facing a charging slasher, especially in Dead Space 3 where their sprinting is twice as fast and much more often. *Slashers sometime feign death after being dismembered, and will attack when you turn your back, get near it, or damage it. If a Slasher feigns death and you have the Kinesis module, then you should have time to find a sharp object (like a severed Slasher blade) with which to kill it. Furthermore, if you cannot pick up its corpse, it is still functional. *Some Slashers, instead of charging straight towards you, will instead leap into a nearby vent (where they aren't exposed to danger), travel to a vent closer to you and burst out of it. Be wary of the location of vents in a room with multiple Slashers; stay away from them and listen for persistent bumping sounds in the ventilation system. *Any weapon is effective against Slashers, however which to use depends largely on the number of them encountered at a time. In ones-to-threes, weapons such as the Plasma Cutter or Pulse Rifle are more than adequate. In groups any larger, or made up of Enhanced versions, support weapons that do high amounts of damage, or are capable of inflicting damage to more than one creature are highly recommended. * Aiming at the arms with the Line Gun should kill them instantly. *Do not attempt consecutive melee attacks. Slashers can and will block them, or utterly ignore them after the first strike and either slash or grapple. This can be countered by Stasis. In Dead Space 2 however, Slashers do not block melee attacks, so consecutive melee is made easier, but is not advised unless paired with Stasis. *If confronted with Slashers and Infectors, go for the Infectors. *Severing a Slasher's arm will almost always make it stagger back, giving you a few seconds to reload or get into a better position. You can also use this time to catch its blade with Kinesis and launch the blade back at it, either killing or pushing it down to the ground (depending on the difficulty and type of Slasher). *A Slasher can be killed using an object in one shot. Use this to save on ammo or quickly deal with a small group * In Dead Space 3, it is useful to carry a weapon with a default-tipped Force Gun equipped as the secondary fire. Slashers are very weak to knockback and even an unupgraded Force Gun shot will send them flying. This is useful for avoiding damage and giving you time to line up your shots, saving ammunition. ''Dead Space: Extraction'' *Cutting off one or both legs will cause a Slasher to crawl at you. However, they tend to require both arms to be shot off. *Melee is even less effective now. The unlimited ammo of the Rivet Gun is much more useful. Death Scenes thumb|300px|right *The Slasher grabs Isaac with its limbs and latches onto his neck with its jaws. If the action sequence is succeeded, Isaac will push the Slasher away and punch its head off with his weapon. This is not a guaranteed kill unless the Slasher is heavily damaged. Should the action sequence fail, the Slasher decapitates Isaac and throws his corpse to the ground before proceeding to gnaw at his headless body. *In Dead Space 2, the Slasher will do exactly the same move, however it now splits Isaac's body whenever it succeeds in finishing him off. *If Isaac runs out of health when hit by a Slasher's scythes, whatever part of him is hit will be dismembered and he will be killed instantly. *The Zealot Slasher and certain other Slasher types like the doctor variant grab Isaac and begin to stab him in the shoulder. If the action sequence is failed it stabs him in the throat and leaves him to die from blood loss, leaving his body intact. If the action sequence is succeeded, Isaac rips off one of the Zealot's scythes and stabs it in its side. Occasionally, this death sequence will not cause Isaac's EKG monitor to flatline. *When Isaac is still in his straitjacket at the beginning of Dead Space 2, a Slasher will leap out of a wheelchair and pounce on him, triggering an action sequence. If successful, Isaac will kick the Slasher into a door as it closes, crushing it. If failed, it will decapitate Isaac by stabbing his neck multiple times. Trivia *The Slashers in Dead Space 3 now have a new design. Being made from the corpses of Tau Volantis's former colonists and various bodies found on deserted spaceships, these Slashers look more like mummified corpses compared to the fresh flesh texture of previous versions. These slashers are also capable of fast quadrupedal movement, similar to the Twitchers in Dead Space 2. *In Dead Space 2, there is a glitch in Chapter 10 where a Slasher will appear on top of the Centrifuge Cooling Tower. *In the animated movie Dead Space: Downfall, the creation of male Slashers is the same in comparison to their creation in the game. However, Infectors never seem to produce enhanced Slashers. *Zealot Slashers' original arms are left almost unaltered, but lie frozen in the Unitologist prayer position: wrists crossed, fingers extended back towards one another, symbolizing the Marker. Whether they're bonded in place, somehow retained a semblance of consciousness like the Guardian or just simple rigor mortis is unknown. *The bodies of the Unitologist monks wear yellow masks that disappear after their bodies turn into Slashers. Either the masks were knocked off by the Infectors or they burst into pieces after the Infectors pierced into the monks' heads. *Although Slashers do not require their heads to live, they seemingly still require the use of eyes to see. A Slasher with its head cut off will swing around wildly towards the player rather than charge at them. *In Dead Space 2 Multiplayer, Slashers can be seen walking around and attacking Human players. Because the only playable characters on the Necromorph team are the Spitter, Lurker, The Pack, and the Puker, the Slashers are A.I. controlled and assist the Necromorph side. They act the same way as they do in the campaign, and the model that is used is always the female Slasher with distinct Ubermorph-like "face lumps". *Only one Slasher appears in Dead Space: Aftermath, which Nolan Stross creates when he places a Marker fragment next to a corpse. Its escape was prior to the Necromorph outbreak aboard the O'Bannon. *Slashers rarely ever use their original human or "abdominal" arms. In fact, in all of the games thus far, there are only two instance of this. In Chapter 1 of Dead Space, after the ride down the elevator, you'll enter the room where you get the Plasma Cutter. Behind the locked door is a man getting mauled by a Slasher, with the abdominal arms holding the man in place. In Dead Space 2, when Franco Delille transforms into a Necromorph, he uses his original human arms to hold Isaac when he attempts to attack Isaac. In other media, an instance of Slashers' use of their abdominal arms is in Dead Space: Martyr. When Altman is attempting to climb the ladder, the Slasher chasing him uses these arms to climb after him, still swinging its other scythe-like arms at him. In another example of this, a Slasher used its abdominal arms in Dead Space: Downfall to grab Hanson when it was attempting to kill him and lastly in Dead Space Aftermath where a Slasher snaps the neck of one of its victims with them. *The basic "naked" Slasher model will make constant gurgling and choking sounds as it approaches the player, though this usually only occurs when it is unseen. *In Dead Space 2, the severed blades of a Slasher (or any Necromorph) can be rotated 90° by pressing the secondary fire button while being lifted by Kinesis. This, however, does not affect the speed nor damage of the projectile. This is likely to be an error, or that the blades partially use the same scripting as the Plasma Cutter. **This is the same case for crawlers' dead bodies, however they will just tilt to the side slightly. *At times, the Slashers possess a new way of fooling the player. Although this happens rarely, the Slasher falls down and pretends it's "dead" until the player makes a sudden move, which will cause it to jump back alive. *On Tau Volantis, Slashers can move under the snow and pop out to attack Isaac and Carver with surprise. This can be avoided by seeing ripples on the surface. *Even though enhanced Slashers are made from decayed flesh, Challus Mercer's fresh body was transformed into one nonetheless. The same goes for all other bodies transformed on-screen in Dead Space. *A "Basic naked" Slasher was seen being sliced with a hydraulic engine weapon in the launch trailer for Dead Space 3, even though none are fought in the game at all. *A Slasher varient wearing the SCAF Legionary RIG appears only for the final boss fight in Dead Space 3. *In Dead Space 2, during the chase with the Ubermorph, when you kill an enhanced Slasher before they die you can hear them yell "NO!". *In Dead Space 3, the mummified Slashers seem to be made of multiple body parts, mostly arms and fingers, like Pukers, Leapers and Spitters in Dead Space 3. *In Dead Space 2: Severed, a doctor Slasher can be seen dragging a corpse in chapter 2. The reason could be similar to what happened in Dead Space: Downfall, how the Slashers piled the corpses to possibly make a brute, or even the Graverobber. Similarly, this Slasher could be making a Necromorph that consists of multiple bodies. Gallery Concept art File:Slasher concept.jpg|Early concept of the Slasher for Dead Space. File:Slasher01.jpg|Early Slasher model. File:Surrounded.jpg|Artwork depicting Isaac surrounded by a group of Slashers. File:Slasher_male4.jpg|Concept art of an infected Miner for Dead Space 2. File:Slasher_enhanced2_DS2.jpg|Enhanced slasher concept for Dead Space 2. File:Slasher_patient2.jpg|Concept art of an infected doctor for Dead Space 2. File:concept uni slasher.jpg|Concept art of a Zealot Slasher for Dead Space 2. File:DS2 - Slasher Variants.jpg|Concept art of Slasher variants in Dead Space 2. Screenshots Slasher-full-body.jpg|Slasher full-body view Enhanced-Slasher-full-body.jpg|Enhanced Slasher full-body view Playing dead.jpg|An example of a Slasher feigning its "death" in Dead Space. Slasher_female.jpg|A female Slasher from Dead Space. Slash.jpg|A Slasher with armored legs in Dead Space 2. Slasher male scientist.jpg|A male scientist Slasher in Dead Space 2. Slasher miner.jpg|A Slasher miner in Dead Space 2. Slasher doctor.jpg|A Slasher doctor in Dead Space 2. Slasher patient.jpg|A Slasher patient in Dead Space 2. Slasher security2.jpg|A Slasher security guard in Dead Space 2. Slasher male2.jpg|A male Slasher civilian in Dead Space 2. Slasher_male.jpg|Another male Slasher civilian from Dead Space 2. Slasher twisted.jpg|A Slasher with a twisted body in Dead Space 2. Slasher enhanced DS2.jpg|An Enhanced Slasher in Dead Space 2. Slasher zealot.jpg|A zealot Slasher in Dead Space 2. SS.jpg|Another Slasher variant in Dead Space 2. DS3 screenshot Slasher 01.jpg|A Slasher variant in Dead Space 3 DS3 screenshot Slasher 02.jpg|Another Slasher variant in Dead Space 3 Dslasher.png|A Slasher with remnants of the P.C.S.I SEC RIG in Dead Space: Downfall. Ignition - Slashers.jpg|Slashers as seen in Dead Space: Ignition. NECA Slasher Figure.jpg|A Slasher figurine by NECA. UpCloseAndPersonal.jpg|A Slasher in Dead Space 3. Slasher2DS3.jpg|A Slasher of SCAF soldier in Dead Space 3. Appearances *''Dead Space: Martyr'' *''Dead Space: Catalyst'' *''Dead Space: Downfall'' *''Dead Space'' *''Dead Space (Comics)'' *''Dead Space: Extraction'' *''Dead Space: Extraction (Comics)'' *''Dead Space: Salvage'' *''Dead Space: Aftermath'' *''Dead Space (mobile)'' *''Dead Space: Ignition'' *''Dead Space 2'' and Severed DLC pack *''Dead Space 3'' Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ de:Slasher es:Slasher